The Bruises Can't Stay Hidden Forever
by Klainelover1997
Summary: Prompt Blaine's Dad doesn't like the fact that he's a cheerleader. Sue notices bruises on Blaine at Cheerios practice one day.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first really angsty prompt I've done and it will probably be three parts most likely.**

**Prompt: Blaine's Dad doesn't like the fact that he's a cheerleader. Sue notices bruises on Blaine at Cheerios practice one day.**

Sue was an evil knifing bitch. Blaine couldn't believe that she had bullied him onto the Cheerios. First, it was the hair gel. His hair was stuck with gel in it for a week. He almost had to get Sam to cut into hair with a knife; that was how desperate he was. Then, she had stolen his identity and took out thirty credit cards and a house loan in his name. That had pissed his parent's off. They had even forced him to get a job. He was obligated to pay back every single cent back in his parent's eyes. So, with all of his clubs, student council, glee, a job and now Cheerios, he was a little busy. The sign was the absolute last straw. That was so inappropriate and just hurtful. He was so pissed off, but Sam had really been his advocate and had come up with this plan to destroy Sue from the inside. She had no right to treat anyone the way she had treated him, so he agreed to be on the Cheerios. Practice really wasn't that bad. He didn't mind the workout, it was good exercise and the girls were all really nice. It was his father who had a problem with it.

He and his father had never been particularly close even before he came out, but after he did any good part of their relationship was over. He also had a drinking problem, which aggravated his temper in response. The first time that he had caught him in his Cheerios uniform was a night he would never forget. He could smell the stench of scotch when he walked through the door. He hadn't had enough time to change after practice so he was still wearing his uniform. His mother was working feverishly in the kitchen on dinner, most likely trying not to piss his father off and send into one of his rages. He tried to get upstairs before he could see him but it didn't work out. He stood up with his scotch in hand and scoffed.

"What the hell are you wearing?" his father said angrily.

"It's my cheerleading uniform." Blaine said quietly.

"You're a fucking cheerleader now. Are you kidding me? Could you get any gayer?" His father growled. His mom came in from the kitchen.

"Nick, please don't start tonight." She begged.

"Don't tell me what to do woman!" He yelled as he used the back of his hand and hit her across the face. He didn't often hit her. He had slapped Blaine a lot, but he usually left her alone. She clutched her face as tears spouted in her eyes.

"Dad, don't hit her." Blaine said as he jumped in between his mother and his father. Without even thinking he took his scotch glass and smash it over Blaine's head. He fell to the ground and clutched his head. He could feel a cut on the top of his head under his hair. It was bleeding, but it wasn't deep enough to need stitches. He felt his mother crouch down, but his father yelled at her.

"Leave him alone. Go now!" He yelled before slapping her across the face again. She laid a hand on to Blaine's side and then left.

"You will quit the dumb ass cheerios." His father growled as he sent a hard kick into his abdomen. He lost his breath and couldn't breathe for a second. "Did you hear me? Answer me!" His father yelled. As Blaine tried to regain his breath he squeezed out a small "yes, please stop." That however just angered his father. He sent another hard kick into his abdomen. "You don't tell me to do anything!" he screamed.

"I'm sorry! Please! I'm sorry!" Blaine yelled as tears screamed down his face. His father sent one more hard kick into his abdomen and then waked away.

"You're a weak piece of shit. I'm going to get more scotch. You better not be in the faggy uniform when I get home." He said before slamming the front door. Blaine clutched his stomach and tried desperately to get up, but his abdomen hurt so badly. He heard his mother come down the stairs.

"Oh Blaine, honey." She said. He looked up and her check was already black and blue.

"Your cheek." Blaine muttered.

"I'm fine sweetheart. What hurts?" she asked.

"My stomach, but I'm fine." Blaine said through heavy breaths.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Maybe we should go to the hospital?"

"No, I'm fine. Just help me get up." Blaine replied. She nodded and put her hand behind his neck and back and slowly lifted him up. Every movement hurt, but it was just bruising it would go away soon enough. "Mom, I can't do this anymore." He said. "I can't let him hurt both of us any longer."

"I know, but we can't just leave. We don't have any money. Your father has it all." She said.

"I can look into some family shelters." Blaine suggested. "I just can't take this any longer." His mom nodded.

"Okay, we'll leave tomorrow. Your father has a business meeting so he won't be home until late. We'll go then." She said. "We'll be okay baby, I promise." He smiled. "Let's get you to bed okay." She said. Step by step they climbed the stairs and by the time they reached the top Blaine was so out of breath. Together they got him into bed and he tried to fall asleep. The bruises covered all portions of his lower abdomen so he couldn't lay on either of his sides, or on his stomach like he normally did. He was forced to lay straight on his back and stare at the ceiling. Around three in the morning he heard the front door slam again and he assumed that his father was back. His mother had stopped sleeping in the master bedroom and now slept in the spare room. She couldn't risk meeting her husband late at night when he was drunk. His actions were unpredictable. Blaine held his breath and prayed that his father wouldn't come in. He just couldn't take anymore tonight. He heard footsteps pound down the hallway and luckily he passed by Blaine's room and into his own. He let out a giant sigh of relief and tried to fall asleep. Coach Sue had implemented new morning practices and he had to be up early. When he woke up the bruise were large and black all over his stomach. Despite the heat, he put on his sweatshirt because it was longer and it would cover the bruises. He grabbed a granola bar and headed to school. When he got there the other girls were standing around on their phones because Sue wasn't there yet. She showed up five minutes later and the first thing they had to do was ten laps around the field. By the fifth one Blaine was having trouble breathing and his stomach was throbbing. He did make it through the laps, but barely. Then they were forced to do jumping jacks until Sue said stop. She stood up on the bleachers and watched. She could tell that everyone was tired, but something just wasn't right with Blaine. He was pale, sweaty, and breathing heavier than normal. Also, it was hot outside and he was still wearing his sweat shirt, while the other girls barely wore their other clothes. As he jumped he grimaced and she could swear she saw bruises on his stomach.

"And Stop!" She yelled. "Anderson, get over here." Blaine jogged over in pain.

"Yes coach?" he asked.

"Come with me." She replied. Blaine followed her into the school and into her office. "Is there anything you'd like to tell me?" she asked in her sincerest voice.

"No, I don't know what you mean." Blaine said.

"How about you tell me how you got those bruises on your stomach." She said. Blaine's eyes widen in response. "Blaine, if someone at school is hurting you, I need to know."

"It wasn't any one here. It happened at home. I was clumsy." Blaine murmured.

"Blaine, I believe that it happened at home, but I don't believe that this happened because you were clumsy." Sue said. "Is it your mom? Your dad? Both of them? You can trust me."

"It's my Dad." Blaine said before he began to sway. He just need to tell someone the truth. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Blaine?" Sue said hesitantly. The continued to sway until he lost all feeling in his legs and he fell down. Sue luckily caught him in time. The last thing he heard was Sue yelling for help, before his eyes blacked out and the darkness consumed him.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

When Blaine opened his eyes again he was in an ambulance with Coach Sue. His stomach was throbbing and he felt nauseous. "What happened?" Blaine said weakly as he tried to sit up.

"You fainted. Just relax. You're going to the hospital." The paramedic said. No, he couldn't go to the hospital. The hospital meant doctors asking questions and his father would be contacted and he would deny everything. He began to panic.

"No, no. I can't go to the hospital. They won't believe me." He said in a panicked voice. Sue snapped into action as the paramedics remained confused.

"Blaine, calm down. It's okay. I believe you." She said. "You just need to calm down. I will fight for you. He won't be able to hurt you anymore, just breathe." Blaine began to calm down but the nausea in his stomach increased.

"I don't feel good." He mumbled. The paramedics placed a basin in front of him just in time before he vomited, but it wasn't like regular vomit. It was dark thick blood that came out of his mouth.

"What just happened?" Sue asked as Blaine continued to vomit blood.

"It's likely that he's bleeding internally." One of the paramedics replied as she grabbed another basin for Blaine. Luckily within a few minutes they got to the hospital and there was a herd of doctors waiting. They rushed Blaine away in a matter of seconds. He threw up blood twice again and the diagnosis was clear. Blaine was bleeding internally in his abdomen and he needed surgery. Still writhing in pain, they wheeled him upstairs and into the operating room. Down in the waiting room Sue was sitting in a chair contemplating what to do. She had to call someone, but who? His father was the one who did this to him and how was she sure his mother wasn't doing it too? This has obviously been going on for a long time. What mother wouldn't protect her child and get him the hell away from a man like that? She decided that she would call his mother, but she was also calling Sam, Tina, and Porcelain too. He would want to know. Blaine's mother picked up the first time and seemed genuinely upset. She said that she would arrive at the hospital as soon as she could. Both Sam and Tina said that they were coming as well. It was time to call porcelain now. The phone began to ring and then she heard a hello.

"Porcelain, its Coach Sue." She said hesitantly.

"Umm…Hi Sue. Not that I'm not happy to talk to you, but how did you get my number and why are you calling me?" he asked.

"Kurt… something has happened." She said softly. Kurt could tell from her voice that this wasn't good. He thought about his dad, and Finn.

"Blaine… he's in the hospital." She said. Kurt's heart practically stopped.

"What happened?" Kurt stammered out.

"He had some bruising on his abdomen and they figured out he was bleeding internally. He's in surgery now." She replied.

"Is he going to be okay? How did he get hurt?" Kurt said very quickly. Sue sighed.

"He told me that… his dad hit him." Sue said. The words echoed into Kurt's ear and he couldn't believe it.

"No, he told me he stopped doing that. He said that they were on better terms. It was only one time." Kurt stammered as tears prickled in the corners of his eyes.

"You knew? So, this isn't the first time it's happened." She said.

"No… he had a bruise on his face once. He tried to cover it with make-up, but I could tell." Kurt said.

"I think you should get here Kurt. Blaine will need you. I know you're not together, but he needs you." Sue said.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Kurt replied and hung up the phone. Sue couldn't believe this. It had happened before. Exactly how long had this been going on? Weeks? Months? Years? How much had this kid been hiding and dealing with? A doctor came out and walked over to Sue.

"We were able to stop the bleeding. There was a tear in his spleen and in his liver, but we repaired them. There was also a large open cut on his head. It looks like something was smashed over his head. We also took x-rays and there are multiple fractures that never completely all over his body. It is possible that he was abused?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, it was his father. I'm not sure if his mother was part of it though and I don't know how long it's been going on." Sue replied.

"Okay, the proper action is to call the police, so I'll go and do that. You should stay because the police will likely want to question you." The doctor replied. Sue nodded and then the doctor left. She sat back in her chair until she noticed a frantic woman come in the ER. She went up to the desk and asked for "Blaine Anderson". Sue got up from her chair and went over.

"Mrs. Anderson, I'm Coach Sylvester. I was the one who came here with Blaine." Sue said.

"Oh, how is he? Is he okay?" she stammered out.

"They were able to repair the internal bleeding. They are taking him to recovery." Sue replied.

"Good… wait, are you his gym teacher or something?" she asked.

"No, I'm the cheerleading coach." Sue replied.

"You, your why he's in here. It was your freaking cheerleading program that did this." His mother growled.

"No, Blaine told me that it was your husband who did this. This didn't happen on my watch." Sue retorted.

"Why do you think he was angry? He can't even accept the fact that Blaine is gay and then you blackmail him onto your dumb cheerleading squad. He didn't even want to do it. You made him." She said.

"I'm sorry. I never meant for that to happen, but I really don't feel like I'm the one to blame here." Sue retorted back.

"Whatever, I need to see my son." She said before walking swiftly past Sue. She walked down the hallway and into Blaine's recovery room. He was lying in the bed still asleep. There was a tube in his nose to help him breathe. There was also a bandage over his head where they sutured the cut on his head shut. He looked so small and frail laying in that bed. "Oh Blainey." She whimpered as she rushed to his side. She stroked his hair as tears ran down her face. Gradually his eyes began to flicker open and he stirred. "Blaine honey, its mommy." She said.

"Mommy…it hurts." He said quietly. "What happened?"

"I know baby." She said. "It' okay. You had surgery, but you're okay." Sam and Tina peeked around the corner because they had just arrived.

"Is it okay if we come in?" they asked. Blaine nodded. Tina was crying…like usual.

"Why didn't you tell us man?" Sam said as he laid his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"I couldn't. He'd kill me and if I ever left I couldn't leave my mom. He'd kill her." Blaine said.

"You still should have come to us. We could have helped both of you." Tina replied.

"I'm sorry. I was just so scared." Blaine said. It was then that Kurt showed his face at the door.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" Blaine said.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Kurt said with a slight smile.

"Can we be alone for a moment?" Blaine asked. Sam, Tina and his mom left the room and Kurt sat down on the chair next to his bed. They were silent for a moment and then Kurt began to talk.

"How long did it take for him to start hitting you again after you told me he stopped?" he asked. Blaine looked down and swallowed.

"He never stopped." He said quietly. Tears prickled in Kurt's eyes.

"But, you told me that he'd stopped." Kurt said.

"My Dad is an alcoholic with a huge temper. He's never going to stop." Blaine said. "I didn't want to worry you.

"But, I could have helped you. You could have stayed with me." Kurt pleaded.

"I couldn't leave my mom. Do you know what he would have done to her? What he has done to her?" Blaine said. "She's had it worse than I have ever had."

"Blaine, what exactly has he done to you? To your mom?" Kurt said as he grabbed Blaine's hand.

"You really want to know." Blaine said. "You have to be ready." Kurt nodded. "He hit me once when was little. I think about six or seven. He hit me in the face. I had a huge bruise, but my mom didn't see so she didn't know it was him. He told me to not tell her or… he'd do it again. So, I stayed quiet. When I was in middle school and came out, it got really bad. My dad's work got stressful and he drank more, which furthered the temper flares and the abuse. My mom works night shift, so she'd be gone and he beat me while she was gone. I never told her because I was scared. Then when my mom got a day job and was home at night he started beating her…raping her. The things I heard at night were unbearable. She started sleeping in the guest room with the door locked. He's been doing okay for a while, but we were careful. We tiptoed around him, but my cheerleading uniform set him off. He started with the names and the verbal attacks and she tried to stop him. He slapped her really hard across the face, so I jumped in between them. He smashed his scotch glass over my head and when I fell to the ground he kicked me in the abdomen really hard… three times and I guess that left me with internal bleeding." Blaine said.

"Oh, my God!" Kurt cried. "Why did you never tell me? Tell anyone?"

"I just couldn't…" Blaine said.

"He won't ever hurt you again. I'm making sure of it." Kurt said.

"Kurt…you can't" Blaine began.

"Shut up…no I promise he won't hurt you." Kurt said. Then they heard yelling in the hallway.

"NO! You're not seeing him!" Blaine's mother screamed at his father.

"Shut up! I will see him if I want to!" His father screamed. Blaine sat terrified in his bed, shaking with fear. Kurt had made a promised and intended to keep it. His father began marching into the room about to get to Blaine. Kurt stood up at the door. He pulled his hand into a fist and stood up at the door.

"So, you're that fag boyfriend he was always talking about! Move!" he yelled.

"You will not hurt him. EVER! AGAIN!" Kurt said as he slammed his fist into Blaine's father's face. He stumbled backwards and that was just enough time for the security guards to detain him. Kurt was left standing in the doorway breathing hard and everyone else looked to him in shock.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

The security guards after controlling Blaine's father escorted him away from the hospital and to the police station. Both Blaine and his mother were still very shaken up. He still couldn't believe that Kurt had punched his father and had actually beaten him. He should be happy. He should be relieved, but it only made him feel weak and defeated. Kurt was the strong one. He was the one who held out while they were in a long distance relationship and he was the one who beat his father. In his mind, he was the one who couldn't wait long enough and ruined their relationship and he was the one who could never stand up for himself or his mother against his father. Sam, Tina, and Sue had gone home. They decided that it would be best for Blaine if he had some alone time with the exception of Kurt and his mom. Blaine was still shaking a little bit, but you could tell from the monitors that his heart rate and pulse were definitely down.

"Blaine, honey. It's okay. He's gone" His mom said as he grabbed his hand. Blaine nodded his head. It was silent until they heard a knock at the door. The police had finally showed up.

'Mrs. Anderson, and Blaine, we'd like to ask you a few questions?" they said. They both nodded and the officers walked into the hospital room. "Sir, I think it would be best if you left the room for the time being." The officers said to Kurt. Kurt began to get up, but Blaine's mother stopped him.

"No, he can stay. He's the one who just saved both of us from another one of my husband's rages." She said. The officers nodded and Kurt sat back down.

"Well, then. Mrs. Anderson and Blaine we need to know if you want to press charges against the Nick Anderson." They asked.

"Yes, I want that bastard in jail." His mother replied.

"Mom, we don't have the money. Dad has the best lawyer's money can buy. We don't stand a chance. They'll get us on a technicality and then he won't go to jail." Blaine said.

"Honey, he put you in the hospital and made you have surgery because he hit you." His mother said. "I am done with him. I am done being raped and abused. I am divorcing him and getting complete custody over you. He will never hurt or touch you again." Then she turned to the officers. "I want him in jail."

"Yes ma'am. We'll need to question you now." They replied. The officers asked questions pertaining to previous acts of abuse, the current act that had put Blaine in the hospital and all of the times that his mother had been raped. There were a lot of tears shed, but they got through it. Afterwards Blaine's mom went to get them all some coffee, so it was just Blaine and Kurt. Kurt could tell something was still off with Blaine. He wasn't looking at him and he wasn't talking.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked.

"I'm fine." Blaine said back without looking at them.

"Are you sure because you don't seem okay? Was it something I did?" Kurt asked.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Blaine repeated, but Kurt could tell by his voice that it wasn't.

"It was something I did. Just say it Blaine." Kurt replied.

"Fine, you make me feel weak! Okay?" Blaine said in a loud voice.

"What are you taking about?" Kurt said with a confused look on his face.

"You're the strong one. You weren't the one who couldn't keep it in his pants and broke us up. You also punched my dad like it was no big deal. I have been abused by that man for years. I wanted to kill him many times, but I didn't have the guts to. Oh and let's not forget how I ran away from middle school to the warblers. I'm weak and we both know it." Blaine yelled.

"Okay stop, just stop! You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself. I understand what you've been through, but you need to stop. You may have been the one who cheated, but I was at fault too. I didn't pay attention to you and didn't put you as a priority. I ignored you and put a job before you. I am still pissed at you, but I understand you had your reasons. I also was able to punch your father because I wasn't afraid of him. I was pissed at him because he hurt you. I was in a rage. That makes me no better than him. I am not the strong one on this situation." Kurt said "We all have strong and weak moments. No one is invincible." Blaine nodded as a year came to his eye.

"I can't do this by myself. I can't testify at that hearing." Blaine stammered.

"You have to because justice has to be served. And you won't be alone. I'll be with you every step of the way. You'll never be alone. You have so many people who care about you Blaine." Kurt replied.

"You promise?" Blaine said.

"I promise." Kurt replied. Weeks past and the date of the trial kept creeping up. Everyone was one edge, especially Blaine. He began having nightmares about his father. He would scream and toss and turn in his sleep, until his mom would have to come in and wake him up.

"Blaine, honey, wake up, please wake up." His mother screamed. Blaine shot up in bed sweaty and breathing heavy. "It's okay. He's not here. It's just you and me. We're safe." She soothed.

"He was in his prison uniform, but there was blood all over it. It was my blood. He was standing over my body laughing and you were in the corner dead." Blaine cried. His mother sighed and pulled him in close. She stroked his hair and comforted him until his sobs stopped. "We'll get through this. The trial is tomorrow and we're going to put him in jail for what he did to us." She said. "Come on, let's go downstairs and watch TV. Neither of us are going to go back to sleep tonight." They went downstairs and found a movie to watch. Then his mom grabbed a huge blanket and covered them both. They watched it for a while until the sun finally came up.

"We have to get ready." His mom said. They got up from the couch and went upstairs. Blaine pulled on a nice suit and tried to look professional. They left around ten and then by eleven the trial was beginning. The judge came out and the examining began. They brought up witness after witness. Blaine's mother gave a good testimony and Sue was called up to recall the events of the day when he passed out. Countless hours went by and it was finally Blaine's turns. He gulped and got up on the stand.

"Hey Blaine" their attorney said nicely. He mumbled a quick hello and then went silent.

"Blaine, has your father ever abused you?" he asked.

"Yes, he has." Blaine replied.

"When would you say is the first time that he abused you?" the attorney asked.

"When I was six." Blaine said.

"And how has he abused you?" the attorney continued.

"I have been hit, kick, slapped, and punched. I have had things burned into my arms and scratches carved with a knife into my skin and glasses broken over my head. I have been called horrible names and countless slurs have been thrown my way. I have been physically, mentally, and emotionally abused by this man." Blaine said most of his words getting caught in his throat.

"It's okay Blaine. You can step down now, unless the defense wants to cross witness you." Their attorney said. He looked over to his father's lawyer and he shook his head. Blaine stepped off the bench and went and sat down next to Kurt. He gripped his hand and squeezed it tight. A few more witnesses talked and then finally the jury left to make their decision. When they came back Blaine felt his heart beat pick up. The judge told them all to stand.

"Members of the jury, what is your verdict?" the judge asked.

'We find Nicholas Anderson guilty of child abuse, rape, and domestic violence charges." A member of the jury replied.

"With that said, Nicholas Anderson will be taken in custody and will serve thirty years in jail." The judge replied and then banged his gavel. The security guards hand-cuffed his father and took him back stage. Blaine turned and hugged Kurt. Then he turned to his mom.

"We're finally safe." He said.

"We're finally safe." She repeated back. It was finally over. He was never going to have to be abused or hear his mother screamed in pain. It was really over. The bruises were finally uncovered and although they would remain engraved in his body, at least no new scars would ever form.


End file.
